


Living fast

by mollejabuka



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Living Together, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8944822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollejabuka/pseuds/mollejabuka
Summary: The biggest dream for a F1 fan is to meet the drivers, isn't it? Well, Eileen did it. But there's more: she LIVED with them. My first (and I hope not the last) fanfic is here. I hope all of you enjoy it.





	1. How did everyhing started?

**Author's Note:**

> If there is some gramatical errors, please tell me on the comments, because English isn't my native language. I'm trying to write this the most perfect that I can.

My name is Eileen, I'm 16 years old and I've fulfilled my dream. I'm a f1 fan since I have memory. I've seen Fernando Alonso winning two championships, Mark Webber retiring, etc. My biggest dream: to meet all the drivers. I did it. But in a way that I've never thought. This could sound weird, but **I LIVED WITH ALL THE DRIVERS**. How?, you'll ask. Well...

 

 _That day was a little bit awful, I have to say._ School was a shit. I'm always bullied and I know that I don't deserve it, but, damn, it made my self esteem going down like an airplane landing.  _Nothing can save me from this_ , I though. But I was wrong. My parents noticed that I was sad.

-We have a surprise for you, Eileen.

My dad take two tickets.

-This two tickets are for a travel in airplane to Münich. You are going to travel alone. Then, a person will be waiting you.

_A person? This is very weird..._

-We know, Eileen, this can sound weird, but please, trust us. -said my mother

_They wouldn't lie me. They're my parents._

-Ok. When I have to take the airplane?

-This Wednesday.

-In two days...

I left the room. The days passed away, and the big day came.

-Have fun, Eileen.

-I'll make photos.

I left my parents and I went to the airplane. A few hours later, I left the airplane, and I take my suitcases. A men was waiting for me. He had got a paper that said: Eileen Westman.

-Sir, I'm Eileen Westman

-Eileen, welcome to Münich. My name is John. Nice to meet you.

We stretched our hands.

-Now, follow me. Do you want some help with the suitcases?

-No, it's okay, thank you.

I followed him. Then we get into a car.

-You have an idea of where are we going?

-No, I haven't. My parents told me that you would be there, but nothing more.

He looked at me through the mirror. A few kilometres later we came to a **ENORMOUS** house.

-It's too big for one or two person, isn't it?

-Look, Eileen, in this house there aren't going to live one or two person...

-WHAT?!?!?!

We enter into the house.

-Put the suitcases here, we'll pick up them later. Now come here.

I opened the living room door and...

-Hello, Eileen.

I couldn't breath. I started to shake as an earthquake. Nico Hulkenberg, Nico Rosberg, Marcus Ericsson, Carlos Sainz Jr and Fernando Alonso were in that living room.

-Oh my... -I was shaking, I'm not lying-H... Hello... How... Do you know my name?

-We know **EVERYTHING**... -Nico Hulkenberg looked at me very serious.

-Nico! Look, she's shaking. Don't you worry, he can be silly sometimes, but he's a good boy. -Carlos shaked his head.

-Where are the others? -Fernando talked to John.

-I don't kn...

- **HAS SHE COME YET**? -I heared a Danish accent.

-Look, here is John. John, has the girl come yet? -a German accent

I looked behind me. 

-Here are "the others".

I was shaking more than before.

-Pascal, Seb, can you take the Eileen's suitcases to her room? -said John

-Of course. Seb!

-Here we go!

They picked up my suitcases and went upstairs. I decided to calm down and sit down in a sofa with Nico Hulkenberg and Carlos Sainz Jr. Then I started to talk.

-But, why me? I mean, why I'm here?

-Your father knows John since a lot of time. He knows that for a reason you are sad, then he remembered John and, talking with him, this idea came out. To convince your mother was very difficult. That's why you are here, because your father wants to see you happy. -Kevin sat down with me-He says that you're always happy, and he doesn't know why you are so sad.

-It's difficult... Let's say that... Some people are very stupid and they love make my life more difficult than it is itself.

-That's a shame, yo... -Lewis was on the door

There was a big silence. Pascal and Seb came downstairs.

-Let's make a party-Jolyon talked in the kitchen-I'm cooking something.

We were talking, laughing, and singing (me vs. Nico Rosberg; no one won). That night I went to bed very late. Kevin and Marcus had got very interesting stories. Surprises didn't stopped at bed time: I shared room with Pascal

 


	2. Pascal

It's bed time. I went upstairs.

-Eileen-John calls me.

-Tell me.

-You are going to share room with Pascal.

Pascal came.

-Hey, Eileen.

I smiled. We entered into the room. I was a little nervous.

-I'm tired. I want to sleep right now.

-Same-said Pascal.

It wasn't easy for me to sleep. I've always had problems to sleep, but that was weird. I was only looking to the ceiling. "What if I turn right? Maybe I can sleep on that way...", I thought. I turned right. Pascal was in another bed, sleeping. "This is worse than look at the ceiling. I'm getting more nervous!". Then, Pascal opened a eye.

-You can't sleep?

-Yes, I can't. It happens always, but it isn't Insonmia. Maybe I can't relax or I don't know...

-Are you nervous?

-Yes...

-Why?

-I still cannot believe that I'm here, with all of you. I'm still shocked.

-I know...

He was looking at me.

-You are cute.

I was shaking. "WA?"

-T...hank y...ou.

-It's the true.

I was shaking more, and more, and more.

-Sorry, I'm stoping right now.

-Nono, it's ok.

There was a long silence. Then, Pascal said:

-You are so nice. I don't understand why people break you down like that. You are "gutes mädchen".

-Gutes mädchen?

-A good girl.

-Aaaaah, ok.

We were laughing. I stopped shaking. I felt relaxed.

-I think that I really need sleep now.

-Okey. Good night!

-Gute Nacht!-I said with a "I know more than you" face

He smiled.

-Very smart...

 

Next day, I woke up. Pascal wasn't in his bed. "What time is it?". Then, John called.

-Yes?

-Time to wake up.

I went downstairs.

-Good morning.

-Good morning!

I sat next to Pascal. I smiled.

-Hi.

-Hi, Eileen.

Everybody was talking to me. Marcus was looking at me. I was looking at him too. Something did not fit in his gaze...

 


End file.
